Draco Malfoy in Love?
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Ginny tell Ron and Hermione how they first met Astoria Greengrass. Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny Astoria/Draco Now also, how Ron and Hermione meet Astoria
1. Chapter 1

**AN.** So I couldn't resist the urge to write this. The idea had been in my mind for a few days and I just couldn't stop myself. It's a one shot but I have another idea too about how Ron and Hermione would meet Astoria, so please after you've read this, review and tell me if I should continue this into a two shot

**To all those who are waiting for Alice's Twilight's last two chapters, I'm happy to announce that I've finally written them and shall be uploading soon.**

**Disclaimer:**** Oh yeah and I'm not J., just in case your wondering. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters...**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a year since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell.<p>

In Ron's opinion, everything was great, almost all of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban, well there was one exception. Which leads us to the one thing Ronald Weasley was not so happy about.

Draco Malfoy. He had not been sentenced to life in Azkaban like Ron had hoped. Instead, they had let him free and even worse, all because Harry had told them that Draco was not evil. Ron still could not understand how his best friend could have done that. Ron had always been under the impression that Harry loathed Malfoy more than any other living creature, besides Voldemort of course, and still he had practically told everyone that Malfoy was a great person.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione who was currently sitting on Ron's lap and who had been reading a book until about two seconds ago when he had noticed Ron's disgusted expression.

"Malfoy" "What about Malfoy?" Harry asked as he and Ginny walked into the comfortable sitting room located in the centre of the Burrow.

"Everything. I mean, I know that it was Dumbledore's own choice to let Darco get that far and almost kill him, but I can't help but not to wonder what would have happened if Malfoy would've been caught. If someone had actually known that he had the Dark Mark", Ron said. They were all quiet for a moment before Ginny spoke:

"I think someone did", Ron and Hermione both turned to stare at her but Harry on the other hand looked like this wasn't even a surprise for him. "Do you think she knew?" Ginny asked from Harry, making Ron and Hermione now shift their gaze to Harry.

"I think she did", Harry said. "Would someone care to tell us what you are talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm quite sure that there was someone who knew about Malfoy's Dark Mark", Harry said. "Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass" Ginny said. "And she is..." Ron asked.

"Well by now I think she's not just Astoria Greengrass anymore. As far as I have heard she's Astoria soon-to-be Malfoy", Ginny said and Ron could not help but to notice that there was a smile dancing on her lips.

"NO!" Ron almost yelled. Everyone turned to look at Ron. "I mean, it was bad enough that he didn't get sent to Azkaban but it's absolutely terrible that he has a girlfriend. Think about it! He might be happy!" Ron explained.

"I think that it's wonderful", Harry said. "Why?" Ron asked, obviously not understanding his friends point of view. "From where I'm standing, I see that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, a horrible person and that he'd deserve to get sent to Azkaban!"

"Well, from where I'm standing, I see that Draco Malfoy was forced to be a Death Eater, did those things because he didn't know any better and that it's great that he found someone", Harry said.

"Have you gone mental?" Ron asked his friend in disbelief.

"Have you met this Astoria person?" Hermione asked, clearly more interested in what she was like than who Astoria was with.

"Yes", Ginny said.

_**Flashback**_

_" We were in the Ministery of Magic, for the Malfoy trials. We were there when they let Draco walk free. We saw him just standing there, after the trials that is, all alone. "Happy to not get sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked him. "Yes, I don't know how to put this Potter but I guess I need to thank you", Malfoy said. "I think that's a great way to put it" was Harry's reply._

_Then we heard someone. It was a girl. She had dark brown hair and she was wearing muggle clothes. She walked straight to Malfoy and for a moment they looked in each other's eyes and both, Harry and I, knew that she wasn't just a friend. Then Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came and the girl stepped away from Draco as if she wouldn't want to be seen with him. _

_"Let's go son", Lucius said and started walking away but Draco didn't move at all. _

_"Draco, come on", Narcissa said. But still Draco didn't move. _

_"Son?" That made Draco look at them and he started walking towards them. He stopped right in front of his mother and handed her something. It was a ring, with his family crest on it._

_I could see the terrified face that his mother wore. _

_"Take care mother", Draco said and hugged her. Then he walked back to the girl._

_"Where do you think you're going son?" Lucius questioned. _

_"I'm going to spend my life with someone who won't hurt me. And if I'm lucky, I can put back the remains of my life and never hear the word war again" Draco said. At that point we all, Harry, I and the girl who's name we didn't know then, we were all just staring at them, absolutely shocked. _

_"Who are you?" Lucius Malfoy asked from the girl with a tone filled with poison. The girl straightened her back and said:  
>"I'm Astoria Greengrass", she said, we could see that Lucius hadn't expected her to answer and not with such force.<em>

_"Well I'm glad to see that you could at least be smart enough to choose a pureblood", Lucius said. At that point Draco had already turned his back to him and was walking away. The girl, Astoria, glanced at Lucius her eyes just filled with the same poison that Lucius' tone had been and the she glanced once at Narcissa Malfoy and I'm quite sure that she wanted to say that she was sorry but then she turned around and went to where Draco was now standing, took his hand, and disappeared._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ron didn't say anything. He didn't really know whether to vomit or say that the story was cute. Personally he couldn't believe that Draco would have stood up for some girl. But something told him that Ginny was not lying. "She is a Weasley after all", Ron thought.

"So you're telling me that Draco Malfoy practically told his parents that he wants nothing to do with them and ran off with some girl named Astoria?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny both nodded.

"It doesn't seem likely", Ron said.

Ginny just stared at him, before saying: "I don't care if you don't believe me. But it's true. I think Draco Malfoy's in love"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So here it is. The second part I promised. I know it's not that good but I just really wanted to write it this way.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass or any of the other characters...<p>

A year after, near Christmas, Ron was walking down Diagon Alley with Hermione. They had decided to go for a cup of coffee and they were meant to see Harry and Ginny there too. And indeed when they arrived to the cute little coffee shop, they saw Hary and Ginny already sitting inside.

"Wow, what took you so long?" Ginny asked. Ron just grinned at his little sister, letting her know that she really didn't want to know the answer.

"So, how's life?" asked Hermione as she sat opposite to Ginny. Harry and Ginny had been on a holiday in France until a few days ago.

"Great. France was beautiful. Although I still find the language quite difficult to understand", Ginny said. Harry was smiling next to her.

They continued talking and soon they found out that they had been sitting there for almost 3 hours.

"I think we better get going", Harry said as he got up. "You're right"; agreed Ginny. 'They never really disagree in anything', thought Ron.

So, they were again walking on Diagon Alley, this time their destination being home. Ron was angry because Hermione had wanted to come by car and now they couldn't just apparate because then the car would be left behind. But Ron's thoughts were soon banished by a disgusting sight in front of him. Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on the steps of one of the empty shops that still hadn't been fixed. He looked up and saw Ron staring at him. Ron's mind was filled with only one thought: 'Disgusting little ferret'.

"What are you staring at?" Malfoy asked. His tone was just like Ron remembered it. Cold and unfriendly.

"Well, I think I'm allowed to stare at a Death Eater sitting on the steps of some old creepy shop looking as miserable as ever", Ron said He tried to make his tone cold too but found that it was absolutely impossible.

"Well, for your information, I'm not miserable", Malfoy said. It was obvious that he was trying to ignore the Death Eater comment.

"Well you look horrible", Ron said.

"Ronald", Hermione hissed. "Could you even try to be nice?"

"No", Ron said to her, "because I know that he isn't going to be nice either."

"Well as much as I would love to stay here and listen how you people fight, I can't." Malfoy said and got up.

"Oh, busy going to some sort of Death Eater reunion?" Ron asked, he also noticed how Malfoy's right hand went to his left arm to the place where his Dark Mark was when he mentioned Death Eaters.

"No. Not really. Although I don't know who Astoria is going to invite for Christmas" Draco said, more to himself than to Ron or anyone else.

"Who's Astoria?" Ron asked, amused, for he didn't remember ever hearing a name like that before.

"She's his wife-to-be", Harry said.

"WHAT?" Ron asked, almost yelling. Ginny burried her face into her hands.

"I already told you about this last year", she muttered.

"Wow, he really does not remember things, he's getting worse than Neville"; Hermione joked.

"You don't think it runs in the family?" Ginny asked from Ron, clearly amused. This only made Ron a bit more angrier. Why did his sister and girlfriend decide to make fun of him in front Malfoy?

"And again, I'm off to find my girlfriend", Malfoy said, starting to walk away from them.

"You're a bit late to do that since she already found you", a female voice said from behind Harry and Ginny. They all turned to look at girl. She had long brown hair and dark eyes, so dark that Ron couldn't say if they were black or brown. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Did she now?" Malfoy asked as he walked to back the trio and Ginny. The girl, Astoria, went to Malfoy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well it's quite obvious", she said and kissed him. The kiss was short but still Ron couldn't help but to gag, he felt disgusted.

"What's wrong Weasel? Never seen a kiss before?" Malfoy asked with a mocking tone.

"Oh, I have but I must say you did make some sort of record. I've never felt this disgusted in my life", Ron said. If there once had been a smile on the young Malfoy's face it was now gone.

Ron and Draco stared at each other and Hermione and Astoria were standing at their sides ready to stop them if the even tried to pull their wands out.

"Draco? Could we just go home?" Astoria said. Malfoy didn't take his eyes away from Ron but he nodded. Ron was the first one to take his eyes away, he now looked at Ginny and Hermione and Harry.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, how is your leg?" Astoria suddenly asked from either Ginny or Harry.

"Oh it's great.", Ginny said with a friendly tone. "I can't thank you enough", she added. Astoria just smiled widely.

"It's my job to help", she stated. Ron didn't know what to say. Did they know each other?

"Do you know each other?" Hermione asked. Ron couldn't help but to smile a little. Hermione always knew how he felt and what he was thinking.

"Oh, we met during our visit in France. They live there you see" Ginny explained. Astoria smiled widely and Ron was almost sure that he saw Malfoy smiling a bit too.

"We have to go, dear", Malfoy said.

"It was a pleasure to see you again", Astoria said. She took Malfoy's hand, pecked his lips one more time and then they walked away.

"You met them in France?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. Like I said. They live there", Ginny said. Ron just shook his head,

"That was disgusting", he said.

Later that day Ron was sitting on the same couch with Hermione that he'd been sitting on the first time she heard the name Astoria Greengrass. He was thinking about the way Malfoy had looked when he'd seen his girlfriend. Ron hadn't really paid attention to it before but now he was almost sure that he'd seen Malfoy's expression change when the girl had come. He had seemed almost...happy. This of course didn't make Ron feel any better, worse actually.

"He seemed happy don't you think?" Hermione asked. "Who?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy. He seemed happy"

"I know. It was horrible", Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, amused, and turned to look at Ron.

"Well think about it. If he's happy, then-then-then, I don't know. He doesn't deserve it", Ron said. "But I don't think it matter what I say"

Hermione frowned, for the first time she did not quite understand what Ron was talking about and that made her curious: "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that unlike before, this isn't something that we could destroy. He's not happy because we're unhappy, like before. Draco Malfoy's in love. That's why he's happy"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? It'd make me really happy and it could possibly make me write more DracoAstoria fics?**


End file.
